kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Firstborn
Not to be confused with Legend of the Eight Firstborn. The Ten Firstborn (formerly the Eight Firstborn) are childlike all-powerful gods that keep balance in the universe. They age no older than 1, so that their young child bodies can hold all their powerful energy. It's said that the Eight original Firstborn are direct descendants of Arceus, God of the Universe. Each Firstborn has its own mortal Guardian, and when all the Guardians bring the Eight main Firstborn together, they can awaken the ultimate power of the universe. Negatar Gnaa wanted to obtain this power and flood the universe in Darkness. Firstborn Celebi Celebi is the Spirit of the Forest, who resides in the Forest of Light. Her first Guardian was Nova of Harnita, and her second Guardian is Arianna Dunfree. Manaphy Manaphy is the son of Kyogre Neptune and Prince of the Sea, who lives in Oceana. His first Guardian was Eva Roberts, who is also his older blood-sister, and his new Guardian is Eva's daughter, Melody Jackson. Jirachi Jirachi is the Star God, and a granter of wishes, who lives in Star Haven of Galaxia. His Guardian is Dimentia Winkiebottom, who ironically, has been using him for her own dark deeds for ages, until she was reformed. Mew Mew is the Ancestral Spirit; in other words, the ancestor of all species, who lives in The Tree of Beginning. His Guardian is Mikaela Corella, and both share the pink psychic aura. Midna Midna is the Twilight Princess; the Firstborn of Shadow, who resided in the Shadow Realm. Her first Guardian is Danika Anderson, and her new Guardian is Dillon York. Azelf Azelf is the Goddess of Willpower, who lives in Lake Valor, and is creator of the Triforce of Power. Her Guardian is Rachel McKenzie. She once held a curse, given by Arceus, where if she was hurt, the assaulter would lose their willpower in 7 days. Mesprit Mesprit is the Goddess of Emotion, who lives in Lake Serenity, and is creator of the Triforce of Courage. Her first Guardian was Sonya Dickson, and her second Guardian is Harvey Harper. She once held a curse, given by Arceus, where if she was touched, the one who touched her would lose all emotion in 3 days. Uxie Uxie is the Goddess of Knowledge, who lives in Lake Acuity, and is creator of the Triforce of Wisdom. Her Guardian is Matthew Garley. She once held a curse, given by Arceus, where if she looked anyone in the eyes with her own eyes, that person would lose all their memories. Meloetta Meloetta is the Spirit of Music, one of the Eight original Firstborn who wasn't required to revive Arceus. Her Guardian is Don Quixote Sugar. Crest Crest is the tenth and newest Firstborn, created by Sunni Chariton's Imagination. Giovanni was the first to notice his existence. Celebi.jpg|Celebi|link=Celebi Manaphy.jpg|Manaphy|link=Manaphy Jirachi.jpg|Jirachi|link=Jirachi Mew.jpeg|Mew|link=Mew Midna.jpg|Midna|link=Midna Azelf Mesprit Uxie.jpg|Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf|link=Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie Meloetta.png|Meloetta|link=Meloetta Spirit Balls The Spirit Balls are special Pokéballs required to capture the respective Firstborn by their Guardians. If anyone else tries to capture them, they will be forced out of the balls, and the Guardians themselves can only capture them once they have "awakened" their selves. Once the Firstborn are captured by their Guardians, the Firstborn, like any Pokémon, must follow the Guardians' orders, even if the Guardians are under mind-control. Also, the children of the Guardians, or at least the ones next chosen to possess them, can order the Firstborn as well. History The Eight original Firstborn were created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus himself, and were said to be his direct children, although he creates all of the main gods. The Firstborn were given the greatest concentrations of Arceus's power, which they would use to shape certain areas and elements of the universe, such as Life, Sound, or that which defines mortal beings. When the gods began giving their elements to mortal beings, the Firstborn gave mortals powers as well. One day, Arceus granted his very powers to the very first "Avatar", thereby creating a "Negatar" in the Negaverse. The Negatar rose a rebellion of benders and attacked the gods, imbuing darkness inside Arceus as he spawned an incredible hatred for mortals. When he threatened to destroy the universe, the gods had no choice but to destroy him, for his life-force would still exist inside the Avatar/Negatars, as well as the Firstborn. The gods knew that one day, the Firstborn would be used to revive the fallen god, thereby instituting a prophecy in which certain mortal children would claim the Firstborn as their rightful Guardians. If those Guardians followed the Light Side, they could restore Arceus to good, but if they followed the Dark, the universe was doomed. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, seven of the original Firstborn, plus one that was newly born - Manaphy, were claimed by their Mortal Guardians in the grand Quest for the Eight Firstborn, to save the universe from Negatar Gnaa, who aimed to find them first and awaken Arceus with darkness. The Guardians had the Firstborn extract the Jewels of Light and Darkness from Aang and Lord Gnaa, but Gnaa took control of the resulted jewel and brainwashed the respective element benders into hitting it with dark-imbued attacks. Arceus awakened in darkness, destroying the universe into Scattered Realms, and the Firstborn were separated as well. The heroes scoured the Realms and reclaimed their Firstborn, combining their powers with the Guardians' as they clashed with Arceus for the final time. He was brought back to the light, returning the universe back to normal. After Arceus departed afterward, the Guardians later set their Firstborn free - with the exception of Midna and Celebi, who chose to remain with theirs. People Who've Harnessed the Firstborn *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom - used Jirachi for almost 2 million years to keep her young using the Dream Water. After claiming the restored Star Rod, she forced Jirachi to power the Nega-Reactor to open Zathura to destroy the universe. *Davy Jones - absorbed Manaphy's power to gain the Powers of the Sea, granting him incredible waterbending. *Johnny and Plank 2x4 - captured Celebi to power their Florestation Prototype, to give Plank and his minions enhanced power, and also give Johnny a muscular root body. *Lyle T. Rourke - captured Manaphy to power the Hyper Beam Cannon in his S.S. United Nations. *Magolor - after the Jeweled Scepter was revived, used it to control Jirachi and give himself and Marx new and enhanced powers. *Brett Gunkan - captured Mew to extract his DNA and create a Metahuman Antidote, which he would've used to rid the world of metahumans and benders. However, it was only used on Chad and himself in the end. *Bowser Koopa - captured Celebi to power his Nightmare Enhancer, also powered by Fear Energy, to transform his castle into a Nightmare dimension. *King K. Rool - captured Mew to power his Blast-O-Matic, to fire an energy beam of his DNA at Leptys Tower - as Leptys required all animal DNA to work. *Lucinda Talzin - using the Parasite Spell, drained Midna of her power into her wand, giving her enhanced magic so she could turn Yuki Crystal into the Crystal Colossus. *Darth Genious - used Jirachi to power the tub of stolen Dream Water to give Brain his former, child body. *Negatar Gnaa - used the Eight main Firstborn, along with the Jewels of Light and Darkness, to revive Arceus and destroy the universe. *Firstborn Guardians - the Eight Firstborn granted them, along with their friends, incredible power so they may destroy the evil Arceus, saving the universe. *Viridi - by controlling Arianna, forced Celebi to give her enhanced power to take over the Earth and make her Forces of Nature unstoppable. *Ales Mansay - used Mesprit to sap the Emotional Energy from Madotsuki's dreamscape. This would power the Emotion Cannon, which Mansay would use to destroy the Sea of Bubbles. Stories They Appeared *Fairy Sisters (Celebi and Jirachi) *Monty's Galactic Days (Jirachi) *Mika's New Life (Mew) *Operation: GALACSIA (Jirachi) *Operation: DUTCHMAN (Manaphy) *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (Jirachi) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Life of Mika (Mew) *First Day (Midna) *Code: XANA (Midna) *Operation: MASKED (Midna) *Viridi's Last Stand (Celebi) *Miyuki's Dream (Meloetta (mentioned)) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *At the universe's beginning, there actually were just eight Firstborn, as two of the Firstborn - Manaphy and Crest - had yet to exist in the universe. However, Manaphy was one of the Firstborn required to awaken Arceus, and not Meloetta. *The original concept for Eight "Firstborn" Pokémon came from a game Gamewizard used to play with his friend, during which they ventured in a volcano to find the "Firstborn" Jirachi. *The only Firstborn who isn't a Pokémon, save for the moon one, is Midna. **Phione was going to be the 8th Firstborn in Gamewizard's original series, but he ended up replaced by Midna. *All of the First Generation Firstborn Guardians were girls except for Matthew Garley. Site Poll Which Firstborn is your favorite? Celebi Manaphy Jirachi Mew Midna Azelf Mesprit Uxie Meloetta Crest Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Gods Category:Benders Category:Firstborn